Bayley's Evolution injustice
by CloveHGRue
Summary: After an incident on Raw, the innocent Bayley finds herself being forced to work with Evolution. Everyone can see the spark and laughter fading from the young diva including the Shield, with their own problems with Evolution. can the Shield protect the young diva? will she find love and comfort from the most unlikely member of the Shield? Please give this a chance not a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my story. hope you enjoy xx BY THE WAY DOLPH AND BAYLEY ARE NOT DATING IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Bayley smiled as she headed over to the blonde haired superstar who was stretching in the corner. Sneaking up behind him the young diva, jumped onto his back giggling

"Hey Ziggles!"

Laughing, Dolph Ziggler detached Bayley from his back and turned to face her. The two had been friends since Bayley first started in NXT. Dolph had helped train Bayley, and everyone new that if you upset or hurt Bayley, Dolph could turn into overprotective big brother personified.

"So who are you fighting tonight?" she asked sitting on a box as Dolph continued to warm up.

"Orton, so that should be interesting but it's not until later. What about you?"

"I don't have a match tonight, but I asked if I could go on commentary, so I should probably get going. Good Luck against Orton." she replied smiling as she stood up.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's Batista on ringside. So you be careful as well!" Dolph called after her as she skipped away.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Monday night Raw! I'm Michael Cole and we've been joined down here on commentary by the lovely Bayley. Bayley, how are you finding the main roster compared to NXT?" Cole asked turning to the young diva, who was sat on the other side of JBL, wearing her ring gear with a t-shirt over the top which had the big bang theory rhyme on it

'Soft kitty, Warm kitty  
Little ball of fur  
Happy Kitty, Sleepy kitty  
Purr purr purr.'

"It's so amazing, I mean obviously I miss performing on NXT but, I still go there almost every week and I still see everyone so it's brilliant, I love being on raw and Smackdown!" Bayley squealed.

The night started with the USOs vs. Rybaxel. Bayley joined in with the crowd doing the USO chant and jumped up and down when the USOs got the victory. When they exited the ring Jey and Jimmy went over and celebrated with Bayley as their music played, and she gave them both a huge hug before they went backstage. Bayley sat back down, and JBL shot her a strange look.

"Bayley why do you hug everyone?" He asked as Layla and Fandango, took on Emma and Santino. She shrugged then said "It cheers people up and my friends don't care and er- I don't know, just coz!" she explained before turning back to the match. She loved being at commentary because even if she wasn't in a match she could watch the more experienced superstars and learn some new things about in ring skills.

_'I'm here to show the world_  
_I'm here to show the world_  
_Come on!_  
_Bring it on!'_

Bayley smiled and clapped loudly as Dolph entered the ring hyping up the crowd who were all cheering wildly. Then Randy Orton came out accompanied by Batista, a smirk on his face as he stared down Ziggler in the ring. The ref rang for the bell and the two men circled each other. As randy went to lock up, Dolph ducked and hit a high drop-kick, which sent the viper down. Dolph got on top and started punching Orton over and over until the ref pulled him away. Dolph didn't let the viper catch his breath, before he shoved him into the corner and started landing kick after kick to his stomach. He backed up and went to run at Randy but he slithered out of the way and Dolph went crashing off the top turnbuckle. After that Randy started to dominate the match, smashing Dolph with a snap scoop power-slam before planting him head first on the mat with the DDT from the ropes. leaving Dolph lying on the mat Orton started to taunt the crowd before turning round and slamming his fists on to the mat, waiting to do the RKO. But he had taken to long, and Dolph was already on his feet. As Randy tried to stand quickly Dolph ran forwards an hit the Fameasser. He covered Randy but Orton kicked out at 2. Getting back to his feet shakily, Dolph waited before-

"ZIG-ZAG! ZIG-ZAG to Orton! and Ziggler gets the win!"

The crowd cheered as Dolph's music hit again but stopped abruptly as Batista hit Dolph from behind. The members of Evolution started punching and kicking the fallen show-off. Bayley shrieked as Dolph was hit with an RKO then a Batista bomb. Dolph was out of it and Randy muttered something to Batista who nodded exited the ring and picked up the steel steps tossing them with a crash back into the ring. As both men lifted the steps above Zigglers dazed form Bayley jumped from her seat as Cole was saying

"Oh my god this is just- wait where's she going!?"

As Batista and Orton prepared to drop the steps on Dolph, Bayley leant under the bottom rope and without thinking grabbed Dolphs arm and dragged him from the ring and out of harms way, just as the steps crashed down where Dolph's head had been moments before. As she dragged Dolph from the ring, Bayley forgot that Dolph was far bigger than her and his weight sent them both tumbling to the floor. As the EMT's crouched over Dolph, Bayley couldn't take her eyes off of the two figures in the ring who were both glaring at her. Shaking off the gaze she stood and followed Dolph and the EMT's backstage.

* * *

Backstage in Triple h's office Orton was fuming with irritation and ranting to Triple H

"How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is!? Hunter if she can disrespect us then everyone is gonna think that!" nodding in agreement Batista looked at triple H waiting for him to speak. Finally he said

"Ok Ok. Here's what we are going to do, to make sure Dolph and her other friends don't step out of line, and to punish her." The three of them continued discussing things for about 10 minutes before Hunter finished by saying "right that's settled then I'll have Kane announce it on Smackdown."

* * *

For the next few days, most people avoided Bayley as they were all worried about the repercussions of what she did on Monday. Only Dolph, Emma, Santino and Kofi didn't care, and treated her as normal. When all of the wrestlers arrived at the arena for Smackdown they were informed that they were all expected to be on the stage at the beginning of the show. Bayley was as confused as everyone else but shook it off and went to get changed into her ring gear, which today was light blue.

A few hours later Smackdown began. All of the superstars and divas were stood at the top of the ramp, looking down at Kane, Batista and Randy Orton who were stood in the ring. Kane was holding a microphone and began to speak  
"As Triple H and Stephanie have been held up in a meeting, I have been asked to give you all the tasks for tonight. Firstly, there will be a Triple threat match for the Number one contender spot for the United States Championship, between Alberto Del Rio, Kofi Kingston and Sheamus! Los Matadores will face Rybaxel tonight and there will be a handicap match with the divas Champion Paige against Eva Marie and Summer Rae." Disappointed but not surprised that she didn't have a match that night, Bayley started to daydream through the rest of Kane's speech. She was pulled back to the present however when she heard Kane say

"Now I have also been asked to address something that happened on raw this week. Bayley! Would you come down to the ring please?"

Bayley stood, frozen to shocked and nervous to move. She vaguely noticed that the people around her had backed away muttering quietly. Sighing at her lack of response Kane said

"Guys..."

he didn't need to say anymore as the New Age Outlaws appeared through the Superstars and went over to the tiny brown haired diva. Road Dogg grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the wrestlers to the top of the ramp, before pushing her ahead of him. Bayley started to walk slowly down the ramp looking over her shoulder, hoping that someone would try and help her, but Dolph , Daniel and Kofi were at the other end if the ramp being held back so that they wouldn't do anything stupid. She must have stopped as Billy Gunn put his hand out and shoved her roughly forwards grunting quietly

"keep moving!"

Over the noise of the crowd she heard someone that sounded like Cody Rhodes say

"Hey ease up man!"

Finally they reached the ring and Bayley climbed in looking up nervously at the Director of operations and his back up. Kane gave her what he must have thought was a reassuring smile, but it only succeeded in scaring her more.

"Now Bayley, I don't know why you look so worried. I mean yes you interfered in things that DON'T CONCCERN YOU on Monday night but that's not what this is about." at this a lot of the superstars rolled their eyes as they could hear the insincerity of his words, but Kane simply ignored them and continued "Now Triple H and Stephanie have decided that from now on you are to work, stay and valet with... EVOLUTION!" the crowd booed at this and Bayley gulped, before stuttering into the microphone

"I-I-I d-don't r-r-really wa-want t-t-to K-Kane."

The sell-out in a suite turned back to look at the young diva, bending down so that he was at he could look directly into her big doe eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Bayley. You don't get the choice in the matter." He said chillingly, before dropping the mic and leaving the ring.  
Bayley stared after him before looking around to see that Batista and Randy had moved closer. Remembering the looks of anger on their faces from Monday, Bayley started to back up towards the ropes as the two men stalked forwards. Suddenly Bayley felt her back hit the turnbuckle in the corner, and she looked up fearfully as Randy towered over her. Smiling in amusement at her fear he simply stepped back and held the rope down for indicating for Bayley to climb through. Quickly she climbed down from the ring and realised that Batista was already stood in front of her. Gesturing for her to follow him the Animal walked up the ramp followed by Bayley with Orton sauntering behind. As they passed through the rest of the roster Bayley saw the sympathetic and worried looks of her friends and tried to ignore the smirks of a lot of the roster. She new they didn't all like her but damn they didn't have to look so happy about it. Taking one last look back at her friends, Bayley followed Evolution backstage.

* * *

Hey hey, so here it is! I know that there wasn't much action but there is more to come! Poor bayley! keep an eye out because I won't update this one as much as my others, but I promise to write more.

Geronimoxx


	2. You don't get a say

here's the next one! Enjoy!

* * *

Bayley sat in the corner of Evolutions locker room, unable to make eye contact with Randy, Batista or Hunter who had arrived a few minutes ago. She was thinking about what her friends must be feeling now and what was going to happen to her when her reverie was interrupted by Randy barking at her

"BAYLEY! you're coming to ringside with us for our match, so you need to change." Bayley was confused

"Wait you have a match?"

"Yes, if you'd been listening to Kane you would have heard, Dave and I are going against Kofi and Rob Van Dam tonight, so YOU NEED TO CHANGE! he almost shouted.

"But but change into what?" Bayley asked nervously, in case she made him mad again. Ransy raised an eyebrow at her before sneering

"Your telling me you don't have anything to wear except stuff that looks like a seven year olds closet. You can't go out there with us looking like a little kid. Come with me!" he ordered before leaving the room with Bayley trailing behind him.

Walking through the corridors they found themselves at the divas locker room. Randy banged twice on the door, calling  
"EVA! It's me, I need something!" Eva came to the door smiling slyly at Randy.

"What?" she asked, looking from him to Bayley and back again.

"The girl needs something to wear for our match later. She needs something a little more... sophisticated you know. Sort her out for me would you?" he sighed pushing Bayley into the locker room.

"Sure, she'll be out soon. I'll send her back to your locker room." and with that Eva shut the door, and pulled Bayley, motioning to the younger girl to follow. 20 mins later Bayley was back in evolutions locker room, pulling self-consciously at the short black dress Eva had picked out for her. It had black sequins sewn along the top and the straps and the skirt of the dress was shorter than any dress she had worn. She was thankful that none of Eva's heels had fit her so she was wearing all black Vans. Unknown to Eva she had slipped a pair of shorts under her dress, but she still felt self-conscious. This wasn't her style, and she thought about this as she fiddled with a strand of her hair, which Eva had taken out of her signature ponytail. Suddenly Randy barked out

"Ok Let's go!"

They walked out to boos from the crowd and Bayley ducked her head, hiding behind her hair as she followed Batista and randy down the ramp.

_S.O.S_  
_I hear them shoutin'_  
_ I hear them cryin'_

Bayley glanced up as Kofi and Rob came down the ramp, smiling at the crowd, but she could see the concern on Kofi's face through the TV smile.

"This match is goanna be interesting JBL, we got the innovative styles of Kingston and Van dam, then the sheer power and viciousness of Batista and Orton! then there's an added interest of the young Bayley at ringside. This is definitely a change of style in Bayley, I miss her funny little t-shirts! this is not the Bayley that the WWE universe know. Now I don't understand why the authority insisted on her being put with Evolution." Cole said.

"I'll tell you why. She got involved with things that didn't concern her, she defied the Authority!" said JBl as if it was clear.

"Oh come on, I mean do you honestly believe that what Bayley did was deliberately to annoy and anger the authority?" Cole questioned.

"Yes, yes I do! She's been friends with Ziggler for too long, and we all know that he's a troublemaker!" JBL replied sighing at the supposed idiocy of Cole and Lawler.

"That's ridiculous, this Bayley we are talking about, sweet little Bayley, who wears kitten t-shirts and hugs everyone! I'll tell you what she was thinking. She was thinking that she didn't want her best friend to have steel steps dropped on his head! it was a natural reaction!" Cole said watching Bayley at ringside her eyes focused on the match, concern on her face but not for Evolution. Kofi was in the ring with randy and the high flyer was desperate to keep Orton out of Batista's reach. hitting drop kick after drop kick, Kofi grabbed Randy round the neck and pulled him into his corner, feeling Rob tag his shoulder. Rob started hitting several kicks on randy and he fell to the mat rolling under the bottom rope, trying to catch his breath. Rob van Dam wasn't going to let up though and he jumped down from the ring following the Viper. Out of no where, Orton turned and shoved Bayley into Rob's path. She collided with his chest and started to fall but Rob caught her before she hit the ground, setting her back on her feet.

"are you ok?" he asked quietly before turning back to get in the ring. But Randy was ready and the ground oohed at the sound of his boot connecting with van dams' skull.

"oh and there's the speed of the viper. Van Dam was checking he hadn't hurt Bayley and Orton takes advantage. I think that's one of the benefits for evolution of a using Bayley as a distraction, she has a lot of friends backstage and none of them want to see her get hurt, and Orton took advantage of that!" Cole explained and JBL snorted

"Oh please, Bayley knew exactly what was coming, and why wouldn't she help out Evolution?!"

"Well she looked pretty surprised to m- OH DDT to Van Dam off of the middle rope. And now the viper tagging in the Animal Batista!" Shouted Cole ignoring the sneers and jibes of JBL on his right. Batista started taking control and randy snuck round the ring pulling Kofi off of the apron just as Rob Van Dam was hit with a devastating Batista Bomb. The ref counted to three and Evolution's music started to play, as Randy climbed in the ring to have his hand raised with Batista. Kofi had pulled Van Dam towards the ropes and was trying to help him up stand when he looked up and found the two members of Evolution grinning evilly down at him. Bayley hid her eyes with her hands then every now and then would peek at the beat down happening to Kofi an appalled and horrified look on her face. Eventually Randy turned away and beckoned for Bayley to get in the ring. Shaking like a leaf she complied walking up the steel steps and climbing through the ropes.

"What does Orton want with Bayley, this is just uncalled for the match was over, why go after Kingston?" Lawler asked and Cole jumped in by saying

"I'll tell you what I think. I think that they know Bayley is close to Kofi and this is to make sure she stays in line!"

Inside the ring Batista was holding Kofi up, restraining his arms as randy said in Bayley's ear

"Do your back elbow on him. Go on, you work with us you attack with us DO IT!" appalled Bayley backed away shaking her head mumbling

"N-no, I don't want to! H-he's my f-friend, no!"

Angry now, Randy slithered to Bayley again and whispered so that only she could hear

"Do it or I'll put you through the announce table!"

Upset now, Bayley let Randy pull her so that she was in front of Kofi and Batista. Biting back tears she looked at Kofi and mouthed "I'm sorry". he looked up at her a little dazed but nodded and muttered

"It's ok"

Bouncing off of the ropes Bayley hit her spinning back elbow to kofi, trying to do it as gently as she could but still looked effective for Randy and Batista. Kofi hit the mat and bayley climbed out of the ring with the others trembling with pent up tears.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Bayley watched as randy, Dave and Hunter all walked back into the room. Standing she said as bravely as she could

"I-I don't w-want to do this anymore. I-I want to go back a-and work with Paige a-again." she said walking towards the door as confidently as possible. Suddenly, randy shot out an arm, catching her round the waist and throwing her backwards causing her to fall and her back collide painfully with one of the benches. She looked in fear at Randy as hunter ordered

"That's enough Randy!"

Randy backed off as hunter went and crouched down in front of bayley as she grimaced in pain, looking away, afraid to look him in the eye. She let out a small gasp as he gripped her jaw in one hand forcing her to look at him.

"You need to understand Bayley. You basically belong to us now. You don't GET a say in what happens. UNDERSTAND?" he growled tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Holding back the tears which threatened once again, Bayley nodded.

* * *

Hope that was ok. More soon

Geronimo xx


	3. Rearrange the face of the company

Sorry for the wait here you go - #Faith chgr

* * *

Bayley's life altered dramatically after that and it showed to everyone. her friends hardly saw her at all even Dolph, who only got sporadic texts just saying hi or I'm ok. At work none of the divas but Emma and Paige even tried to talk to her. In the limited time that she was allowed in the divas locker room, the bellas, Natalya and the rest avoided her like the plague. She understood that the bellas were having their own problems with Kane, but it was Natalya's coldness that hurt her the most.

The same pattern continued in the ring, after any of Evolutions matches. Randy, Dave and Hunter would beat down whoever was in the ring then Bayley would do her back elbow to whichever one of her friends it was. It was killing Dolph and Kofi to see the laughter and innocence slowly drain from the young divas face, but Orton always pulled her away before they could speak to her properly.

Finally Dolph got his chance to speak to his best friend. He saw Bayley stood beside one of the vending machines selecting a pack of smarties. Seeing that none of Evolution were present he darted over caught her arm and steered her into a dark corner before she had even realised what was happening. When she saw who it actually was, she smiled hesitantly, but Dolph saw her eyes darting around as though searching for any threats.

"Hey Bayls where've you been? I haven't had a hug in like weeks!" Dolph said in a half attempt at joking that didn't fool either of them, so he dropped any pretence and said in a concerned voice "How are you holding up? They treating you ok?" For a moment Bayley wanted to spill out everything, the horrible comments from Randy, the threat from Hunter, the occasional shove or little slap if the match didn't go their way. But she swallowed it down for the sake of her job and said in a slightly robotic tone

"Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly over the din from the backstage chaos, the pair heard Dave Batista's voice yelling

"Bayley! Goddamitt girl where are you, we got a match!"

Tensing slightly, Bayley suddenly threw her arms round Dolph in a breath-quenching hug before turning away from her friend.

wewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewwewewewe

"the following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, introducing first from San Francisco, California with a combined weight of 479 pounds, accompanied by Dolph Ziggler, the tag team champions, Jimmy and Jey the USOS!" called Lillian Garcia as the team made their way into the ring.  
"and their opponents accompanied by Bayley , representing Evolution with a combined weight of 510 pounds, Batista and Randy ORTON!"

The match started heavily in the Uso's favour with Jey getting Randy down to the mat with an enzuigiri, almost immediately after the bell. As the brothers continued to rotate in and out of the ring as the isolated the viper, Batista beckoned Bayley over, bending down on the apron to mutter in her ear.

"When I distract the ref get Randy a chair QUICKLY!" he snarled his eyes still glued to the matches.

"Batista over there talking strategy with Bayley! see I told you she was on their side" JBL said smugly. Cole rolled his eyes and jerry said  
"believe what you like JBL, I know that Bayley is not happy working for Evolution." at that moment Batista dived into the ring to break up the pin and Bayley quickly pulled a chair out from under the ring. But she hesitated. For s fraction of a second, she hesitated. Randy was snarling at her to give him the chair and to hurry up about it, but she couldn't move. Across the ring Dolph's eyes had locked with hers, and the worry and disappointment on his face stopped her. It was for less than a second but it was long enough. Jimmy rolled up Randy from behind and the brothers got the win. As were her usual orders, Bayley climbed into the ring, but Jimmy and Jey had already escaped and were backing up the ramp, doing their chant with the crowd. randy had got to his feet and was fuming. He marched over to Bayley, grabbed her arm and pulled her backstage, Batista following. Finally they reached one of the back hallways close to Evolution's locker room. here Randy rounded on Bayley.

"WHAT THE HELL BAYLEY!? Why didn't you give me the Chair?" he bellowed right into her face and she flinched back.

"I-I-i'm sorry, r-really s-sorry. I-I just- I just f-froze, I-I didn't mean to, I-I'm sorry!" Stammered Bayley barely audibly. Randy did a sort of half turn towards Batista muttering sarcastically

"oh well if she's sorry I guess it's ok the isn't it?" Bayley waited for another wave of shouting, with baited breath.

The impact came out of nowhere. She didn't even see Randy's hand move, until it crashed into the side of her face, sending her tumbling, first into the wall then sliding onto the floor.

"In case that wasn't clear enough for you girl, the next time we say something, DON'T HESITATE!" snarled Batista as Randy looked down at her sneering. "Now get you're ass back to the locker room. We're going back to the hotel." and with that the two men stalked away, with Bayley trailing tearfully behind them, one hand still pressed to her throbbing cheek.

A figure in the shadows turned and jogged away.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

"Sonofabitch hit her! he HIT HER!" he snarled kicking a nearby box.

"We'll keep an eye on her ok?" the other said and he nodded.

"Fine but he touches her again, and I'm gonna rearrange the face of the company!"

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, been really busy with writers block on this.

More to come, who is 'he'

Geronimo xx


End file.
